


The Touch

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Good Magic, M/M, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, bad magic, tony stark is a sweet heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: The old ones called it The Touch, and it gave a person the natural ability to sense the world around them, both Seen and Unseen.  The Touch, or Witchcraft as people called it now wasn’t something you developed over time, nor was it something you could steal.  You are either born with it, or you weren't, and there was no in between.002~Witches/Witchraft~Gen
Relationships: none yet
Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2019





	The Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larissaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/gifts).



> For Lara.

The old ones called it The Touch, and it gave a person the natural ability to sense the world around them, both Seen and Unseen. The Touch, or Witchcraft as people called it now wasn’t something you developed over time, nor was it something you could steal. You are either born with it, or you weren't, and there was no in between. 

The Carbonell family, his mother’s family, had always had Touch. Every child born, down through the centuries, had it, until Maria. His mother had been born without it, and while her parents and family had loved her just the same as her siblings, she’d become bitter and hateful of those who’d been blessed with the gift that should have been hers.

Maria didn’t have Witchcraft, and because of this, when Tony had been born, she hadn’t known he did have it. It took until he was three before she knew, witnessing the fairies flit about her son and making him laugh, that her son had been born with the gift she’d been denied. He lost her love then, though he didn’t know it at the time, and it would take years before Tony would understand why his mother had turned a frigid, burning cold, towards her only son and child.

It was Ana and Edwin Jarvis that taught Tony the Ways. Sacred rights and knowledge that all those with The Touch were supposed to know. 

Ana taught him Kitchen Craft and herb lore. She taught Tony how to put his magic into the food he made; good health, long life, and peace for those who would sit at his table, and how to use the herbs he grew for healing; a swift recovery, ease from suffering, may you rest easy while you heal.

Jarvis taught him the Sense. How to tell when bad magic was about, how and where to find the sacred places of the world, and how to tell when a person wasn’t just a person. Goblins, ghouls, wendigo, vampire, werewolf, and others born with The Touch. Jarvis taught him how to tell the good from the bad in the auras that surrounded all living things.

But the most important lesson Ana and Edwin Jarvis taught him was this: “The natural senses can be fooled young sir. Your sight and hearing, your taste and touch and smell. But you cannot fool The Touch. Always remember young sir, that if your gift tells you something different from your natural senses, than always, always, believe The Touch, for it will not fail you.”

Which is why, instead of running away from the massive shifted werewolf he’d stumbled upon, Tony stood still. Bad magic was about pushing him to _run away, run away, don’t look, don’t look._

Tony ignored it, fighting the bad with his own light touch and pushing back the fog trying to drive his natural senses haywire. Who ever had done this, didn’t want the werewolf found. Didn’t want him free, and Tony would not, could not just run away from someone trapped like that.

So, he pushed forward fighting the heavy pressing weight around him until he was standing next to the were. The were who had just opened one eye and was staring at him, gunmetal grey to his own honey colored irises.

“Who did this to you?” Tony wondered aloud before shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. I'm going to get you out of here okay? Just let me…” and with a great heavy push of his own light, the magical chains shattered.

Tony’s last thought before darkness took him was that the werewolf was rather handsome when he wasn't a big shaggy dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I left it open ended on purpose


End file.
